This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to assess the efficacy and safety of this new vaccine. Herpes is a serious health problem and is the most common infections in humans. It is caused by a herpes simplex virus (HSV). Once infected, the virus stays in your body for your entire life. We are hopeful that this vaccine may prevent the spread of this infection.